


Breasts

by aika_max



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anger, Challenge Response, Disappointment, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for the doctor to examine her during "Acts of Contrition," Laura thinks of her complicated relationship with her breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breasts

**Author's Note:**

> "Mood" Challenge  
> Rules:  
> Roslin-centric (doesn't have to be her POV, and you can pair her with anyone you like)  
> No more than 200 words.  
> Based on one of the following emotions: 1) Anger. 2) Disappointment. 3) Jealousy.

It's cold in the doctor's office, if it can even be called an office. As I wait for him, my nipples perk from the chill. There it is, coming to remind me. My breasts respond, and I have breast cancer. It's as if my body can not allow me to forget.

When I was younger, boys would fondle me during sex and touch my breasts with fascination. It changed little with age and other men. As I got older, I hid my breasts beneath suits and appropriate professional wear. A teacher does not flaunt her assets, and the Secretary of Education would do it even less. Now as the President, they have become something I am not able to ignore.

It is a philosophical rumination that the idea of womanhood is contained in a breast. Men don't have them—certainly not the same way we do. A mother provides milk for her child; she provides life. Now my breasts provide nothing for me but death.

When the doctor enters, I already know that there is nothing conventional medical science can do for me. That fact is colder than the air around me. I suggest an alternative because I must overcome.


End file.
